icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey The Cat
Honey The Cat is a supporting character from the Days Series. Bio Honey lived a normal life with Tiara, her mother Nectar, and Li Moon. Personality Honey is upbeat and friendly and a fashionista, she also is a tomboy. Arc Days she first appears in "Guilt and Confession" where she is set up by Amy to get help from Ice with advice for asking out the guy she likes, after ice meets her at the mall he is not pleased but eventually decides to help her, honey explains that she has a crush on Espio but doesn't know how to ask him out, they go to his apartment she witnesses him having sex with maria, then Honey and Ice go to the park where they get to know each other. they then go to the arcade, and later go to popeyes for fried fish, they then go back to honey's place and have sex. after that they go to witness an unconscious Amy after she was possessed by an arc, she then stays the night at Amy's house and plans to ask out ice, she dresses in her extreme gear outfit and tells ice he's her boyfriend, sometime after that her and Ice went to the extreme gear race. in "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 1" she is told by silver that Amy is very sad after losing both Sonic and Ice, Honey feels bad but doesn't want to lie to her heart, she then talks with Mina and Barby about relationships. she later appears in her room surprised that Ice likes her even though shes a cat, Amy visits her and they argue after Amy asks Honey to break up with Ice, Later she along with Amy steal arcs. in "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 2" she appears in her room with Amy and Amy comes to terms with not asking Honey to break up with Ice, after that Honey tells Amy that Sally has broke up with Sonic. she later appears at the park and meets up with Ice, she uses the fire arc and transforms into her mischief form, she appears as one of the girls who's hearts must be purified, Ice then has sex with her and purifies her heart, later she is called by Amy who asks if shes coming over for the Christmas party, Honey agrees to come. in "True Feelings" she has sex with Ice, she is called by Amy and hands the phone over to Ice, she also takes his goggles. she later appears at the house and asks Cream who her favorite pokemon is, she then talks to Ice in his room and breaks up with Ice so she can ask Espio out, she is shown then talking to Barby at the Christmas Party. In "Epilogue" she is seen in Ice's flashback. Magic Days She appears in "Framed by the Past" where she states she's moving out and offers Tiara to set her up on a date with Ice, she then does so. In "Epilogue" she and Espio visit Amy at the hospital, she later appears during the Montage. She has sex with Espio in the Ova while talking to Amy on her scouter. Sol Days In Sol Days: Solar Relapse of Time she finds out that nectar is not her real mother and that she is a vampire, which prevents her from dating Espio. Days Shorts In "Valentines Day" it is shown that she will give Espio chocolate. In "Valentines Day Girl Version" it is shown that she will give Espio chocolate. Friends * Espio The Chameleon (Ex-Boyfriend) * Amy Rose (Best Friend) * Ice The Porcupine * Mina Mongoose * Barby Koala * Strike The Bear * Cream The Rabbit Family * Nectar Cat (Mother) * Tiara Boobowski (Sister) * Li Moon Fox (Adopted Sister)